Death Takes a Holiday Mafia
| image = File:428213_9811_625x1000.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Coolkid & Nana | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = 11.27.14 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #(L) #dee #(ThePiOverlord111) Yuiop #Hachi #CommonMan #Barcallica #Auramyna #Boquise #Marq #Jay Gold #Slick #Dd515087 | first = Marq | last = Barc, Aura, Slick, Boquise, Jay, Commonman | mvp = Auramyna | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on his own designs. It was co-hosted by Nana. It began on November 7, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in N4 (November 14). Game Mechanics Rules As it has been on the job since, oh, time immemorial, Death decides to briefly lay down its scythe and finally take a holiday. Dead players will not be reaped, nor even informed of their own demises. Rather, they will remain on the plane of this game and post and act freely. However, as they are in truth dead, their actions will fail, and not considered to have occurred at all. Dead players may be acted upon, but may not be lynched. Whether a player’s action succeeded or failed will not be reported to him or her. The night post will show: kill, block, trap. Traps do not silence, they block and save only. Targets and the roles of actors will not be shown. Saves will not be shown. The NK and RID kill will be shown as simply kills. Players will not be informed if they are trapped or blocked. OOP: Block>Redirect>Trap Lynches will reveal the role of the lynchee but not the player name. As well, dead players' votes do not count. The living player with the highest number of votes will be lynched. In the advent of a tie, 50/50 all players are lynched or no players are lynched. Envy will copy the action used by his selected player that night. If Envy copies a player with multiple actions, one will be selected at random. If copied, the NK and RID kill will be copied as simply kills. Indie win ends the game. Role Description “The Baddies”: The Four Three Horsemen of the Apocalypse *Seek to bring about the end of humanity. Wincon: Eliminate Humanity (and its Sins) #Pestilence - Incapacitates humanity with illness (choice of redirect or block) #War - Incites humanity against each other (vote manip, change player’s vote) #Famine - Devours humanity with hunger (choice of trap or save) ---- “The Goodies”: Humanity’s Sins *Sins only exist if humanity does. Wincon: Eliminate The Horsemen #Wrath - When humanity is malevolent (kill) #Greed - When humanity seeks more than it has (vote manip, change player’s vote) #Sloth - When humanity does not act (block) #Pride - When humanity believes itself to know too much (faction spy) #Lust - When humanity desires others (redirect) #Envy - When humanity covets what others have (action copy) #Gluttony - When humanity gorges itself (save) #Hope - When humanity looks to the present (life spy) ---- “The Indie”: The Penitent *Doomed by her mistake, seeks redemption. Wincon: RID kill 1 Horseman and 3 Sins #Pandora - Destroys evils she can identify (RID kill, not subject to block, redirect, or save), and can briefly return an evil to the legendary box (trap). Her penitence immunizes her to evil’s thrall (night invulnerability). Will be revealed as the role of her choosing if lynched, or if she does not choose, a random baddie Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *(L) *dee *Barcallica *Auramyna *Boquise *Marq *Jay *Slick Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #(L) - Greed - Killed N2 by Wrath #dee - Lust - Killed N4 #ThePiOverlord111/Yuiop - Famine - Killed N4 by Wrath #Hachi - War - Lynched D3 #CommonMan - Pandora #Barcallica - Wrath #Auramyna - Pride #Boquise - Envy #Marq - Sloth - Lynched D1 #Jay - Hope #Slick - Gluttony #Dd515087 - Pestilence - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 10